onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Frankies/BF-36
Franky is a cyborg. As such he has a great number of mechanical modifications. These modifications include a variety of unorthodox mechanical parts and functions which would otherwise defy conventional science fiction. This page lists and details those modifications that have been revealed so far in the story. History Since he was young, Franky has displayed a real talent for carpentry. Under the tutelage of the legendary shipwright, Tom, his skills were greatly improved. The fruitations of this were the thirty five Battle Frankys which he built. These small one man battleship were heavily armed and designed one after another in order to take down a Sea King, the thirty fifth being the one that succeeded that purpose. This was a feat practically impossible for a ship its at the time and thus showed alot of promise for Franky. One day eight years prior the current storyline however, Franky's Battle Frankys were used by CP5 in order to frame him along with his co-workers so that they could a hold of the blueprints of Pluton that Tom had. In order to save his apprentices from being arrested, Tom changed his request for being atoned for his crime of building the Oro Jackson to the one committed at that moment. Tom was then taken away to be sent to Enies Lobby. Franky unable to accept such a thing, tried desperately to stop Tom from being transported there on the Sea Train, Puffing Tom. This mission cumulated in him trying to stop the sea train itself with his bare hands, an act which resulted in dire consequences. After barely surviving the ordeal and drifting to an abandoned ship, Franky noticed that his blood soaked and heavily damaged body was in need of serious repair. Using his shipwright skills and parts of the ship, he rebuilt his body and turned himself into a cyborg. This new body of his was thus appropriately labeled Battle Franky 36, his thirty sixth creation of the same name.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 422, Fan question: Does BF and 36 on Franky's shoulders stand for Battle Franky 36? Overall Design Franky's overall design is drastically different from his former self. The various changes include an increase in both height and physical strength. Along with these, various body parts have been dramatically altered and given functions which would not normally associated with a regular human body. He is powered by Cola which he stores in his fridge and his most of his body is metal covered over of what appears to be his skin. With his new body, he is now practically built like a mountain. However he is still a human, so he still has organic flesh and organs like heart, lungs and stomach (although now with confined space due to his fridge) and, of course, blood. Franky's modified body gives him alot of advantages which he can exploit. His steel body allows him to be immune to attacks such as bullets and cutting techniques, and makes his punches a lot harder. It also houses an assortment of weapons which he can use in a variety of ways. However while he is one of the stronger characters seen in One Piece, Franky's reliance on fuel to power him leaves him open to run himself dry. He can only use his more powerful attacks a few times before refueling. This leaves him weak and helpless until he or someone else can find more fuel for him. He was also unable to reach his back when he rebuilt his body, thus while he is invincible from the front, he is vulnerable at the rear.One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 368, Franky reveals that his rear is the vulnerable. Head Franky's head is one of the more obvious signs of true nature. With various aspects such as an exposed metal nose and an three pointed chin which is called a "Butt Butt Chin",SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 379, Fan question: What kind of chin Franky has? it clearly shows that he is indeed a cyborg. Aside from these however, Franky has also made some modifications to it so that his head can perform a number of functions. The functions related to his head so far consist of his mouth and his hair. Mouth During Franky's first appearance before Luffy, it is revealed that Franky had modified his mouth so that he can breath fire. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.35 Chapter 336 and Episode 238, Franky reveals that he modified his mouth. Later it is revealed he can spit out nails as well. While most of functions listed here are mouth related, it hasn't been exactly specified yet in the story as to where the 'ammo' for these functions (as well as the other ranged attack functions of Franky) come from. It has also been shown that Franky can deliver a powerful and painful bite to an opponent's head with his steel jaws in a fashion similar to that of Arlong's bite attack, when he was unable to attack in any other possible way. Functions that can be performed: *'Fresh Fire (フレッシュファイア):' Franky takes a deep breath and breathes fire like a flamethrower. This is the first cyborg function that was shown in the manga and so far the most commonly used function involving his mouth. When this was first performed before Luffy and Nami, they initially assumed Franky was a Devil Fruit user who breathed fire. *'Master Nail (マスターネイル):' Franky takes a deep breath like he does with Fresh Fire but spits out nails instead of flames. It was first used against Nero, who thought he was going to use Fresh Fire. *'Super Size Firebird Star:' Usopp first fires one of his Tokuyou Abura Boshi at an opponent. As it flies towards the opponent, Franky ignites it with Fresh Fire. The result is giant version of Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi. This was first seen being used against Oz and Moria.One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Usopp and Franky attack Oz and Moria with a Super Size Bird of Fire Star Hair Franky's hair has been modified so it acts as a meter of sorts for how much cola is left in his body. During Franky's fight with Fukurou, it is revealed that depending on what type of fuel he stores, his hair will change shape. One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 404, Effects of different drinks in Franky. The following hairstyles that have been revealed so far in the story that Franky can have are as follows. Note however that the following hairstyle names are not the official names given by the author, Eiichiro Oda, but are names based on the appearance of the hairstyle. Their actual names if any, have yet to be revealed. Hairstyles *'Regent Hairstyle:' This hairstyle that Franky normally has. It is formed when his cola reserves are full. It will gradually go down as more cola is used for his attacks. When his reserves are low, it sags down. The regent, also known as the pompadour, was a popular hairstyle in the USA in the 1950s and in Japan in the 1980s. *'Onion Hairstyle:' This hairstyle is formed when Franky uses vegatable juice as a source of power. It basically resembles an onion. *'Onsen Hairstyle:' This hairstyle is formed when Franky uses tea as a source of power. It basically resembles the symbol, ♨, used to symbolize Onsen, Japanese hot springs. Related Function *'Franky Triangle Jacker (フランキートライアングルジャッカー):' Along with the majority of his hair apparently being modified into a meter. His sideburns have been modified into razor sharp weapons which he can shoot at opponent in an attempt to cut them. Surprisingly, the sideburns grow back immediately. It was first used against Fukurou. Upper Body Franky's upper body, being practically the center of his entire frame work, is the area that has been modified most especially since it was the area that required the most repair. Here, he has rebuilt almost everything with steel thus making himself impervious to most attacks such as slashes and bullets. This gives him a body similar in constitution to Mr. 1, and also puts him on par to the technique Tekkai of CP9. He has also modified it with a couple of functions that so far reside mostly in his arms. Overall Related Functions: *'Franky Invincible (フランキー無敵(インビンシブル)):' Franky, while having modified most of his upper body, was unable to modify his back since he couldn't reach there. This created an extremely vital weak point in Franky's overall design. Since it isn't strengthened with steel, any opponent who would find about this patch of skin, such as Nero so far, would attack it as much as possible to damage Franky. To compensate, Franky would simply lie down on his back thus eliminating the weak spot. This function however so far has been used as a gag move. *'Pirates Docking 6: "Big Emperor" (パイレーツドッキング６ビッグ皇帝 (パイレーツドッキングシックスビッグエンペラー):' Franky, along with Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji, create a robot like formation with their bodies. Zoro and Sanji, while carrying Franky on their shoulders, are the right and left legs respectively. Chopper, on top of Franky in his Brain Point form, is the head and Usopp, being held by Franky's right arm while positioning himself so he looks like a giant claw, is the right hand. Technically Robin is supposed to join up together with them in order for this joke technique to work, however she refused to do so as she found it to be too "embarrassing". This is an apparently preplanned move created by Franky, Usopp, and Chopper called Tactics Fifteen. This was first seen being used against Oz.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji combine to fight Oz. This move greatly resembles how the way mecha commonly combine together in Super Sentai series to make a bigger robot. Also Franky states that Luffy would be more that eager to join in if he was present. Shoulders During the fight with Fukurou, it is revealed that Franky had modified his shoulders with cannons. One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 405, Franky reveals that he modified his shoulders. Below each cannon hole are the distinctive symbols BF and 36 which Franky carved in by himself to mark his thirty sixth and supposedly last creation.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 422, Fan question: Does BF and 36 on Franky's shoulders stand for Battle Franky 36? So far the cannons are all that have been modified onto Franky's shoulders. Functions that can be performed: *'Franky Destroyer Hou (フランキーデストロイ砲, Franky Destroyer Cannon):' Franky lowers his shirt to reveal the two holes in his shoulders which then form into the cannons. This function however unfortunately dislocates his shoulders and hurts Franky when he activates it. **'Chaser Bullets:' Despite its name suggesting being ammunition that chases an opponent when fired, Franky simply just chases an opponent with his cannons firing. This was first seen being used against Fukurou. Arms Franky's forearms have been modified to a size greatly much larger than an ordinary human's. They are now so massive that they resemble arms commonly associated with Popeye. They both house a large number of weapons. The right arm so far is used mostly to deliver melee attacks while the left arm so far is used mostly to deliver ranged attacks. Right Arm During the fight with Luffy, it is revealed that Franky modified right arm mostly into a weapon somewhat similar in concept to a flail with his fist being the ball. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.35 Chapter 336 and Episode 238, Franky reveals that his arms have been modified. This can be shot out in manner similar to Luffy's punches. The skin on his right hand can be removed like a glove revealing a fist of pure steel. By doing so, any punch or attack delivered by his right hand is slightly increased as the impacts delivered by his right hand are no longer softened by the skin covering it. From what has been shown has been shown in the story, he uses it for melee attacks such as punches. Functions that can be performed: *'Strong Right (ストロング右(ライト)):' Upon aiming at an opponent with his right arm, Franky is able to fire his chained right fist at an opponent and reel it back in for further damage. The hand while airborne apparently is capable of moving despite only a chain being attached to it. This function can apparently be strengthened when Franky removes the skin off his right hand. This was the first function shown in the manga in which Franky performed with his right arm. It was after this function was first shown to Luffy that Franky revealed he was a cyborg. **'Strong Hitter:' An anime only function that Franky does with his right arm. Franky first fires his arm out at a group of oponents like in Strong Right. However within mid flight, Franky opens up his steel fist and pulls on the connecting chain with his left hand. With this, he swings his right arm like a flail and slaps several oppenents with his steel hand. This was first seen being used on several Marines in the anime.One Piece Anime - Episode 302, Franky uses Strong Hitter. *'Strong Hammer (ストロングハンマー):' First, Franky removes the skin on his right hand. With it removed, Franky can deliver a punch which he calls Strong Hammer. This function is appropriately named after the carpentry tool, hammer, due to Franky using a skinless steel version of his fist to bludgeon an opponent. **'Ultimate Hammer (アルティメットハンマー):' An apparently stronger variation of the Strong Hammer attack that has so far been used in conjunction with Franky Kentaurus. After capturing his opponent in Franky Centaur mode, Franky uses this function to bash his opponent's face in at point blank range with enough power to break through steel. This was first seen being used to finish off Nero. **'Frapper Gong (フラッパーゴング ):' A function that can be done with Franky and Chopper while Chopper is in Heavy Point. Used in conjunction with Chopper's Heavy Gong move, Franky and Chopper both simultaneously punch an opponent's face. The attack's name is a combination of theirs (FRAnky & ChoPPER). This was first seen being used to smack Oz in the jaw.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Franky and Chopper both sucker punch Oz with a combined technique. *'Vegetable Punch': After mistakenly fueling up with vegetable juice instead of cola, Franky's normally strong punch apparently became noticeably weaker. This function apparently served no purpose other than being a gag technique. *'600 Million Belly Jackpot (６億Ｂ・ＪＡＣＫＰＯＴ(6おくベル・ジャックポット)):' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Franky is seen using his Strong Right function in conjunction with the rest of the crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Franky and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. Left Arm During the fight with Luffy, it is revealed that Franky modified his left arm mostly to house various firearms when he performs Weapons Left. One Piece Manga - Vol.35 Chapter 336, Franky reveals that his arms have been modified. These weapons give Franky the advantage to attack an opponent from a distance but not exactly as far as Usopp. The only other modification so far, in this arm that is not ranged related is the modification to transform it to a shield. From what has been shown in the story, he uses his left arm mostly for ranged attacks however it can still be used in melee attacks such as punching. Functions that can be performed: *'Weapons Left (ウエポンズ左(レフト)):' Franky holds his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing the opponent, his arm then rotates inward and his wrist opens like a door hinge. The hole in his left hand opens up to reveal a gun sight that Franky can aim with. Franky then is capable of shooting a cannon ball. This was the first function shown in which Franky performed with his left arm. *'Beans Left (ビーンズレフト):' Franky twists his left arm inwards without moving left hand at all and exposes four small holes in his wrist that shoot rapid-fire explosive pellets at his opponent like a machine gun. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he is shooting "bean-sized" ammo as opposed to Weapons Left. *'Ouch Finger (アウチフィンガー):' Franky opens the tip of his left pointer finger and fires a bullet from it like a pistol. The name of this function is apparently derived from the fact that he opens his finger in the opposite direction a finger would normally bend. An action such as that is normally painful hence the name. *'Hoshi Shield (ホシ･シールド, Star Shield):' Franky expands left forearm into a circular, shield-like state. This is the only left arm function so far that is not a firearm. *'Close Range Cannon:' With Anti-Monster Shells strapped into his left arm like a gattling gun, Franky fires at an opponent at point blank range with his left arm. This what he uses against Sea Kings. This was first seen being used against Oz and Moria. One Piece Manga - Chapter 475, Franky shoots at Moria with Close Range Cannon. Both Arms During the fight with Luffy, Franky performed a powerful attack that was able to damage a crane. Later when Galley-La butted into the fight, he performed it once again thus completely damaging an entire galleon under construction nearby. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.36 Chapter 338 and Episode 239, Franky's Coup de Vent attack is shown. It is thus revealed that along the separate functions done with each arm, Franky has a number functions that can be done with both arms. The most common one that has shown so far is Coup de Vent, a function where he connects both his arms with a 'T' shaped pipe and fires a cannonball of compressed air. The Coup de Vent so far is one of Franky's most powerful functions. Functions that can be performed: *'Coup de Vent (風来砲(クー･ド･ヴァン)):' Franky connects both of his arms together with a 'T' shaped pipe then aims the remaining end of the pipe at his opponent. He then sucks massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms (thus making them grow even larger) and when he reaches critical mass he fires a cannonball of compressed air at his opponent. The way Franky performs this function visually looks like the way the Kamehameha wave of Dragon Ball is performed. "Coup de" means "Blow of" in french and "Vent" means "Wind". Apparently, Franky is capable of adjusting the power when he uses this function, resulting in various levels of power. This was first seen being used to trash Dock One in the battle between Franky & Luffy in Water 7. **'70mm Koukei 0.2 Cola Hou Coup de Vent (70mm(ミリ)口径 0.2コーラ砲 ちょっと風来砲(クー･ド･ヴァン), 70mm caliber, 0.2 Cola Cannon Small "Coup de Vent"):' A small version of Coup de Vent only using two-tenths of a cola. This was first seen being used to stop circumstrical motion of Furukuo's attack. It was then followed by a more powerful version of Coup de Vent. **'70mm Koukei 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent (70mm(ミリ)口径 1.5MAX(マックス)コーラパワー 風来砲(クー･ド･ヴァン), 70mm caliber, 1.5 MAX Cola Power "Coup de Vent"):' A super-powerful form of Coup de Vent, using one and a half colas. It so powerful it can propel him and the foundation from which he stands several yards the opposite direction. This was first seen being used to finish off Furukuo. This function was instrumental in helping the Straw Hats escape the Buster Call warships after the Going Merry arrived to their rescue which launched the Going Merry into the air in a fashion abnormally similar to the Thousand Sunny's Coup De Burst function. *'Franky Boxing (フランキーBOXING(ボクシング)):' Used just in case he is running low on cola. Basically standard boxing maneuvers but because Franky's fists are made of steel, they are stronger than a basic punch by a normal human being. This was first seen being used against Fukuro. *'Franky Butterfly (フランキーバタフライ):' Using his giant arms to propel him, Franky does a really fast version of the butterfly stroke. This was first seen to swim up one of the the massive waterfalls surrounding Enies Lobby. *'Heavy Nunchaku (ヘビーヌンチャク):' A function that Franky can do thanks to the strength in his arms. By inserting the ends of a gigantic steel nunchacku into some stone pillars, Franky is able to create a large weapon he can weild against large monsters. This weapon lasts as long as the pillars used in the weapon remain intact. This technique and it's corresponding weapon were first seen being used against Tallaran.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 454 and Episode 348, Franky uses heavy nunchakus against Tallaran. *'Franky Skywalk (フランキー空中散歩 (フランキースカイウォーク)):' Franky, using his incredible shipwright skills, builds a not-so-detailed and yet stable stairway with the capacity to support the weight of at least two people leading diagonally upwards. The stairway gives Franky and anybody else with him reach to an opponent larger than them. The time when the stairway's stable, however, is short so Franky and those with him have to act fast. This was first seen being used along with Chopper to reach Oz's face.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Franky builds a stairway up to reach Oz. This move resembles how builders in the computer game Lemmings build stairways up to the air. *'Knee Crash (ニー・クラッシュ):' Teamed up with Zoro, Franky uses his Heavy Nunchaku to attack a giant enemy's knees. This was first seen used against Oz. One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Zoro and Franky attack Oz's knees. Fridge After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his stomach should be when he goes to Blueno's bar to refill. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.36 Chapter 339 and Episode 240, First appearance of Franky's refrigerator. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also the lesser the fuel, the lesser Franky's total strength is. Curiously during the final fight with Fukurou, he used more Cola than his max storage would allow, He used Coup De Boo (1.5 bottles of Cola), Coup de Vent 0.2 version (2/8 of cola) and Coup de Vent Max (1.5 bottles of Cola). Effects of Different Fuel During Franky's fight with Fukurou, it has been shown that depending on what fuel he stores, Franky's entire body changes. This includes strength of techniques, hairstyle, and even the mood of Franky himself. *'SUPER!:' Franky becomes "Super" when cola is stored. All of his techniques are powered up and his hair stands up in his regent style. His mood also apparently becomes more excited. This is the fuel he normally uses. *'FRESH!:' Franky simply becomes "Fresh" when vegetable juice is stored and his attacks seemingly become weaker. His hair turns into an onion. *'SOOTHES THE SOUL!:' When tea is stored, Franky becomes seemingly lethargic and unwilling to move. His hair turns into a shape that resembles the symbol, ♨, used to symbolize Onsen, Japanese hot springs. Lower Body So far, the majority of what Franky has done to his lower body involves functions that are somewhat border line censorship. These functions despite their rude nature apparently provide Franky as much advantage as any other function of his. So far only his legs and butt seem to be modified with functions. While Franky had stated earlier that only his back is the only part of him that isn't modified, apparently not all of his body regions he can reach seem to be modified. This was apparent when he was asked to joined the Straw Hats. He initially refused and got his "treasure" painfully grasped by Robin's Dos Fleur technique in return. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 437 and Episode 322, Franky gets his "treasure" grasped by Robin. Legs During his fight with Nero, it is revealed that Franky had modified legs and hips so that they can split in half vertically and produce two sets of legs. One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 372, Franky reveals his Centaur Form. The front set then is capable of sliding forward to make Franky resemble a 'reverse Centaur'. So far, this is the only modification involving his legs. Functions that can be performed: *'Franky Kentauros (フランキーケンタウロス, Franky Centaur):' Franky transforms into a Centaur by spliting his legs vertically and sliding his front set. While he's not physically stronger in this form he can use his 4 legs to grab onto an opponent and restrain them so he can launch another attack, however it is less effective against opponents larger than him such as with Fukurou he could only trap his legs still allowing Fukurou to pound him with his Jugon technique. Butt While being chained up by Cipher Pol, it is revealed that Franky had modified his butt so that it can expand to gigantic proportions when he all of a sudden inflates it. One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 389, First appearance of Coup de Boo in the manga. The purpose of which is to store vast amounts of gas. When released the gas propels himself forward a certain distance depending on the amount released, the regular version uses 1.5 bottles of Cola. Functions that can be performed: *'Coup de Boo (風来噴射(クー･ド･ブー)):' As disgusting and hilarious as it sounds, Franky inflates his butt to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. When this function was first shown in the manga, Franky deceptively lied that this was a move wherein he would self destruct cause a three kilometer explosion. "Coup de" means "blow of" in french and "Boo" is the Japanese onomatopoeia sound for a fart. Due to the way Boo is pronounced, the word sounds like poo to some English speakers which more or less is justified due to the nature of the function. Like Cou de Vent, Franky is also apparently capable of adjusting the power when he uses this function, resulting in various levels of power. **'1.0 Cola Hou Coup de Boo (1.0コーラ砲　風来噴射(クー･ド･ブー), 1.0 Cola "Coup de Boo"):' A smaller version of Coup de Boo only using one cola. Franky's butt doesn't inflate as much as a regular one does and the distance Franky is propelled is likewise shorter. References See also *Water 7 arc External Links *Frankys Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Franky's attacks Category:Abilities Category:Weapons